


Apples

by wanderlustlover



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Emma four weeks before she finally comments on it: the thing with the apples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apples

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [](http://milliways-bar.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**milliways_bar**](http://milliways-bar.dreamwidth.org//) DE Challenge  
>  **Recipient:** [](http://filemyclaim.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**Filemyclaim**](http://filemyclaim.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  **Summary:** Mary Margaret; Apples  
>  **Disclaimer:** Mary Margaret and Emma Swan, plus all references to Fairytale Land, (Queen) Regina and "Apple Red as Blood," belong to ABC Diseny.

It takes Emma four weeks before she finally comments on it: the thing with the apples. Why is she buying apples if neither of them ever eats them, and they just get first wrinkly and then just tossed out? 

The answer is simple, at first: Because, obviously, they must be eating them. Because, well, they are the cheapest fruit in the grocery store year round, here. Because, uh, she’s always bought them. That is strange, she finally says. 

 

Because if she’s bought them every week for years and years and years, why can’t she ever remember eating a single apple in her entire life?


End file.
